It's Like 20 Questions, But it's Not
by GamerRCL0505
Summary: Well, that really is a mouthful... So, I've brought this story back from the grave, because frankly, I missed it. So, here it is! This is a prequel to The Ten Question Questionnaire
1. Melanie Prescott

**Authors Note: I'm back! I missed this, I'm crazy inspired, and I just want to write! So, I'll do more. Just going with the flow. I'll try to update on Wednesdays, because I like those days. Short day at school, more free-time, it's just a good day. So, let the Portal-ness, COMMENCE!**

**It's Like 20 Questions, But it's not**

"Welcome, Welcome to," The green eyed Core paused dramatically, "The Underground. This is our Series Premiere, in which we interview an employee of Aperture." Fake applause filled the small space.

The purple- eyed women sat quietly, a serious look plastered on her face. She nodded slightly. "Hello, my name is Melanie Prescott."

"Good after- Well, good day. I don't really know what time it is, so yeah." The Core said. "Well, how long have you been working here?"

"I've been working here since I was 22, so about eight years." Melanie replied formally.

"Wow, eight years, and you're still alive. That's got to be a record." He laughed. "All joking aside, what do you do here?"

"I'm the lead scientist on my team, along with three others, and we are currently working on the AI personality constructs, which consists of Personality Cores, Turrets, and GLaDOS." She replied, slightly cheery.

"Well, that sounds dangerous." The Core said.

"Oh, it is. At least one of us always has an injury." She agreed. "But other than that, it's quite fun."

"One could only imagine." He replied. "So, could you tell us what you are working on?"

"Since GLaDOS has been turned on and killed some of the others on my team, we've been working on some cores." She explained, "They act like a sedative, to keep Her at bay. So far, we've come up with a Morality core, a Curiosity Core, a Logic Core, and an Anger Core."

"Well what's this 'Morality Core'?" He asked.

"The Morality Core acts as a conscious for GLaDOS, leading her to make the morally right and correct decision by continuously staring at Her."

"Well that sounds goo-" The Core was cut off by a buzzer, signaling the end of the broadcast. "Well, I guess that's time. Have a nice day."

**A/N Well, sorry for the delay, I just haven't been my normal inspired self. Creative writing at school sucked out my will to write, stupid writing class. But it's finally up, and there is more to come... And don't worry, Interview Core will change soon. Remember the three Rs: Read, Review, and Re-Favorite. Ok that doesn't fit, but you get the point!**


	2. Clarissa Collins

**Authors Note: I don't own Portal or Portal 2. This is going off the idea in which all the characters were once in Aperture. Each question will be answered by a humanized core, or a robot, meaning a Turret… Initiating reading in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...**

**It's Like 20 Questions, But it's Not**

"Welcome to the underground. Because of the popular vote, we are asking more interesting questions. Our fan base of, get this, 1 and ½ will get to submit a question. Being as one of the submissions was only half written, our question is: What was the craziest dare you have completed?"

The core paused as a small red-headed girl walked in. "Hello!"

"Today, the question will be answered by Clarissa Collins." Interview Core introduced.

The camera panned out to show a pale young woman, with orange eyes that practically glowed. She beamed madly, bouncing slightly in her seat. "Hi Mr. Core, this place is very interesting. How are you? Do you have a name? Are you a boy, or a girl? Wait, can cores even have a gender? Oh, when were you manufactured? Is it near here? Matter of fact, where are we? This place doesn't look familia-"

"Umm, please no questions. That's what I'm here for. So, back to my question, what is the craziest dare you have ever done?" The Interview Core interrupted.

"Oh that's easy. So, when I was about 12, I was at Emma's house with Christy and Tanner, those three were my friends. So Christy dared me to scare Emma and Tanner. The next day, Tanner and Emma wanted to explore the woods near her house, Christy was against it, but she went anyways. Emma and Tanner wanted to explore farther, but Christy and I stayed behind. On our way back to our bikes, we saw a soda can, and Emma's brother's bat on the ground." Clarissa paused to catch her breath.

"So then, Christy threw the can up and I hit it with the bat. As it hit, it made a large ping. I threw the bat back towards where it was while the can fell to the middle of the field, and raced to the bikes. Me and Christy pretended that we were scared, as Emma and Tanner came back screaming. They kept yelling: Did you here that? Christy said that we heard a loud crash, and a can flew into the clearing. They actually believed it! Can you believe that? They started panicking and saying the 'Tin Can Killer' was gonna get us. Well, by than Christy and I were cracking up, and I told them it was a joke. Emma got mad and whacked a tree with a rake. It was hilarious." She wheezed, clearly still laughing from the incident.

"That was actually semi interesting. See, this is what we need: people excited over nothing!" The Core said excitedly.

"Ohh, who are you talking to? Is there someone else here? Oh lemme guess, it's a nano-bot. It is, isn't it?" She asked rapidly.

"Ok, time for you to leave." Clarissa continued to ask quick-fire questions. "Huh, I need someone to escort these loons outta here. Maybe I'll get someone to rewire a claw…" He said aloud.

**A/N So, I'm going to keep some chapters mostly the same, just because I like this one. I changed some things, so it's not completely the same. Add to favorites, and you get your own ASHPD* and a cake!**

***Note* The Aperture Science Hand-held Portal Device is virtual. But the cake isn't!**


	3. Introducing: Turret Talk

**Authors Note: I don't own Portal or Portal 2. Sorry it was late, but I have a science project, and Wednesday was Halloween. Dunno who I'm apologizing to, seeing as this has only gotten one review. If you're actually reading, and didn't accidentally click the wrong thing, this apology applies to you.**

**It's Like 20 Questions, But it's Not**

"Today, I'm introducing a special segment; Turret Talk. This is when I meet with a Turret and have meaningless conversations." The Interview Core explained.

"Hello." A turret said in a dejected voice. "I'm Anthony. It's nice to meet you."

"Are you ok? You sound a little down. Did the incinerators fry your vocal processors? Seriously, can Turrets even sound like this?" The Core asked, confused of the Turret's disposition.

"Yes, my voice processor melted a bit, but I'm fine…" He said quietly.

"Oh, well, that's good… I guess…" The Core awkwardly stated. "So! How was your week?"

"My son, Carl, was pushed into the water. He short-circuited." Anthony said.

"Oh, that's uh, that's pretty sad." Interview Core said unsure shrugging as much as a metal sphere can.

"Yeah, and then my sister Adriana was sent to the Turret Redemption line." He continued.

"Yikes, that can't be good." The Core replied.

"It isn't. Our mom exploded from grief when she found out." Anthony kept going on.

"It's just not your week, is it?" The Core shook his optic. "Well, that's all the time we have left. So, before our audience goes back down to a half from depression, let's end it here. Bye!"

A dirty faded applaud sign blinked dimly. "Hey, when did we get that? Whatever, I like it!" The Core faded out, rambling on.

A/N: Wee! Anthony! I love him! So sad though, his life sucks… Please review, they make the artificial light walkways less lethal and burn-y! Btw, to my loyal reviewer of one, and other readers, this may be a legitimate thing! Turret Talk, that is. If anyone here has an idea, or topic, etc. PM me, and I might make a little drabble of them!


	4. Ethan Ramsey

**Authors Note: I don't own Portal or Portal 2. This is going off the idea in which all the characters were once in Aperture. By the way, each question will be answered by one of the major characters… Enjoy! Oh one more thing, The interview core is based off of Machinma's The Underground Series.**

**It's Like 20 Questions, But it's not**

"Hello good people of Aperture, and welcome back to The Underground!" The Interview Core started happily. "Today's guest is- I'm sorry, who are you again?"

"Ethan." The blue-eyed man paused, "Dr. Ethan Ramsey."

"Right, right. So, time for another viewer-submitted question. This one comes from the defect in Test Chamber 6. The question is as follows: If you knew today was your last day on Earth, how would you spend it and why?" He looked expectantly at the scientist.

"Well, logically speaking, I would obviously try and gather all the necessary components for my survival, and make sure there are enough survivors with me to repopulate. Otherwise, there would be no point in spending the day in anyway whatsoever."

"What? What if you were just going to die, what then?" The Core asked.

"Well, in that case I would try to live as I normally do as much as I possibly could." Ethan responded, blue eyes blinking calculatingly.

"You're just the life of the party, aren't you?" The Core sighed sarcastically.

"No, that's preposterous, seeing as parties are not living and/or sentient beings in any way."

The Core blinked in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?" He turned to Anthony and whispered, "You got that claw working yet?"

"Yeah, I got it set up after it dropped my Step-brother Ryan into the incinerator." Anthony replied quietly.

"Oh, uh, sorry to hear buddy. But the claw being functional is good. Get him out of here!" The newly introduced claw lowered and pushed Ethan to the door, unceremoniously kicking him out.

**A/N And something we've learned from this is that I'm horrible at keeping my word… Ah fuck it, I'll write when I want, it's better to not make promises. (Because you can't break something that was never made ;3)**


End file.
